


Evening Detention

by mooses_writings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Sam Winchester, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, Swearing, Teacher/Student Roleplay, dirty talking, roughish sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooses_writings/pseuds/mooses_writings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an Imagine from the dirtysupernaturalimagines Tumblr blog</p><p>"Imagine Sam roleplaying as your teacher in a fake detention and it leads to him fucking you senseless"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Detention

You pause for a moment, your hand cramping already. You hadn’t written many lines yet, but you weren’t used to this much constant writing, and you knew he’d be picking you up on any untidy handwriting. 

A dangerous presence suddenly looms behind you and you quickly start writing again, jaw clenching as you realise the beginning of the line was sloppier than the previous. A gentle tutting behind your ear causes you to flinch and tense. “You messed up. Again. Start over.” The crack of the wooden ruler across your bare ass startles a yelp from you as you turn the page in your notebook and start over. It takes all your self-control to not shift your position despite the pain in your knees and now your ass. You’re kneeling up at the foot of your bed, knees shoulder-width apart, completely naked, writing lines in a notebook resting on the end of the bed. “I must not cum until told” was what he’d ordered you to write, and write it until he was satisfied. You aren’t allowed to move, stop, ask for a break, food, or water. You can only respond if he asks you a direct question. Every nerve is on edge and you love it. You love being completely at his mercy. 

You can still sense Sam behind you, watching your every move intensely. You write as carefully and as neatly as possible, just managing to keep your thoughts from wandering, until something slides between your legs up to your pussy. Your jaw clenches at the sudden friction, then you feel it push back and forth a few times before being withdrawn. It takes you a second to realise it had been the ruler, and Sam was teasing you, trying to distract you. He sighs behind you and you instinctively tense again, expecting another crack across the ass, but it doesn’t come. Instead, you hear Sam walking round to sprawl across the bed in front of you. You bite the inside of your cheek hard to stop yourself raising your eyes to admire him. 

Sam is still fully dressed, in one of his best suits and ties, your favourite ones, and just to add a final touch to the whole scenario, a pair of glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He’s holding the ruler in his hand, and after a moment of staring at you so intently you can feel his gaze raking over you, he thrusts the ruler in your face. You flinch back slightly, and grimace inwardly as your pen twitches and leaves a line across the page. Sam smirks as he spots the mistake, and you know that’s another slap across the ass once he’s done with waving the ruler in your face. His smirk drops and his face switches back to serious. “What’s this?” He asks, his voice low and commanding. You hesitate to reply, unsure of what he’s referring to. “…Sir?” you finally question, allowing your eyes to lift from the ruler to his face, making sure not to make eye contact. “My ruler is wet. Which means you are wet. Are you enjoying this, Y/N?” You swallow. “N-no Sir.” You reply, dropping your gaze, both of you knowing full-well you’re lying. Sam’s jaw tightens, and he lets a breath out of his nose as he stands, tapping the ruler across the palm of his hand. 

You remain as still as you can as Sam walks around behind you again, and you are expecting the two sharp snaps of the ruler across your ass. You whimper a little at the smarting burn spreading across both cheeks. “Liar.” Sam purrs in your ear. He’s kneeling down behind you now, and the next thing you know, those large, rough hands of his are reaching around you, grasping tight on your knees, and pulling your knees further apart. You mewl at the slight carpet burn and your legs tremble a little at the unsteady, uncomfortable position he’s pulled you into. You’re still kneeling upright against the bed, and you can feel the large expanse of his clothed chest almost touching your back.  
Sam grins behind you, contemplating his next move. He makes his decision, sliding one hand up your quivering thigh to rub torturously slowly around your clit, the other hand sliding all the way up to your chest, to roll your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. You moan quietly, and lean back slightly, pushing your chest and hips outward into his touches. “This is supposed to be a punishment, so you can learn your lesson. You aren’t supposed to enjoy punishments, are you?” Your eyelids flutter shut as you feel one of his fingers brush against your slick opening, but not press in. “N-no… sir…” you mumble. Your body is beginning to give in, you can feel your pussy throbbing now, getting wetter and wetter with every touch of Sam’s fingers between your legs. “Maybe I should punish you a bit more… severely…” He murmurs, running his tongue along the curve of your ear. “Shall I punish you more harshly, Y/N?” You whimper as his hands leave your nipple and clit, moving to haul you upright by one arm. You wince at the sharp movement, as he turns you around so he can sit on the end of the bed, but not before he swipes the notebook and pen onto the floor. 

Sam pulls you down roughly across his knees, ass raised in the air. You suck in a breath as best as you can, as you feel Sam’s hand cup one ass cheek firmly. He rubs your pink ass lightly for a moment as he speaks, “So, how about you repeat after me, hmm?” You swallow in anticipation and nod meekly. “Yes Sir.” “Good girl. Now, why don’t you tell me what your lesson today was?” You take a second before replying, revelling in the moment, like the calm before the storm, or that moment just before you go over the edge of a rollercoaster. “I must not cum until told.” Sam cracks his hand down hard. You give out a moan of pleasure-pain. “No. “I must not cum until told, Sir.”” You repeat him dutifully, echoing him each time, and each time you speak your words are emphasised with a hard smack across an ass cheek. Sam changes cheeks at random, and how fast his hand responds after you speak, keeping you constantly on edge. 

There are tears in your eyes when Sam finally stops repeating your mantra of the evening. You sense him lean to one side and you suddenly become acutely aware of his erection straining in his suit pants against your side. Your attention shifts back to Sam’s actions as you hear the click of a lotion bottle being opened, and then you tremble at the cool soothing sensation of Sam carefully rubbing lotion onto your burning red skin. 

“Good girl, I think you’ve learnt your lesson now, haven’t you?” He murmurs, his voice now so soft and tender. You nod. “Yes sir, yes…” You pause, and Sam’s hand stills for a moment. “What is it, Y/N?” You almost bite your tongue, but you decide to risk it. Your core is throbbing with need and you can feel your wetness on your thighs, and you have a feeling there might be a slight damp patch on Sam’s trouser leg. “Sir… please… please…” You beg him quietly, your voice desperate and hopeful. Sam smiles down at you, then presses his palm against your pussy, drawing a loud groan from you as you try to grind against his hand, needy for more friction, hungry for him to fill you. “You want me inside you, don’t you? You want me to fill this tight, hot, dripping pussy with my cock don’t you? I’ve made you so wet and hungry for my cock haven’t I, Y/N?” You whimper loudly, squirming on his lap as he teases your clit and slit with feather-light touches from his index finger. “Yes! Please, sir… please… I learnt my lesson…” You plead with him. Sam tilts his head to one side, pondering for a moment, before bending over you to place a single kiss on the centre of your spine. “Very well, I suppose I can give you a practical exam now. Show me that you’ve learnt your lesson, baby.” 

You almost leap off of his lap in sheer desperate excitement, and you drop to your knees between his legs, fingers working nimbly to undo his belt and pants, opening them swiftly. Sam leans back to watch you, his face almost looking bored, but you can see his fingers clenching in the sheets and you know it’s all an act; Sam’s almost as desperate as you are to finish off. You finally free his sizeable dick from his black boxer shorts and instantly wrap your hand around the base as you lick a wet stripe up the vein on the underside. Sam hisses, eyes darkening in lust as your mouth moves over the top of his shaft, and you suck his head into your mouth, tongue pressing against his slit. “Ngh, yeah… good girl, wrap those pretty lips around my dick. That’s what you’re really good at, sucking my dick, swallow it all baby, that’s it…” He moans as you move to take more of him into your mouth, and you stop just before you can feel his head brushing the back of your throat. You bob your head up slowly, until it’s just his head in your mouth and you swipe your tongue across his slit again, and you can taste his pre-cum beading copiously and you eagerly lap it up. “Not enough baby, I’m gonna have to fail you, I told you to take it all…” He whispers, his voice hoarse. He reaches down and wraps his hand in your hair, and holds your head still as he fucks slowly into your mouth and throat, pressing his dick deep, all the way to the hilt. You feel your throat bob painfully as your gag reflex kicks in but Sam ignores it, rutting deep into your mouth. Tears well in your eyes but he stops after a moment, pulling you upright. Your mouth comes off his cock with a wet pop and he hauls you up to his mouth for a rough hungry kiss. His tongue presses into your mouth and you open to him willingly, and his tongue savours the taste of himself in your mouth. He holds the kiss for a long moment before pulling away and lifting you from his lap. 

Sam seats you on the edge of the bed, and pushes your legs apart, now taking up a position between your thighs. He takes off the glasses and drops them beside himself, taking his time staring at your dripping sex. His hands grasp your hips firmly, almost painfully, and he looks up at you briefly. “What was today’s lesson?” He asks, breath hot on your flushed skin. For a moment you don’t even register that he’s speaking to you, your eyes fixed on his now, gazing up at you from between your legs. His cheeks are flushed, and there are a few strands of his hair sticking to his forehead and his pupils are blown wide with lust. Fuck he’s illegally hot like that, you think. “I… um… I… nnnhgh.” You lose the ability to speak again as a smirk crosses Sam’s face as his tongue darts out to flick at the nub of your clit. “Oh fuck…” you whisper, and Sam scowls and sits back on his heels. “I thought I told you not to swear in front of your teacher?” “I’m sorry sir… please… please don’t stop… I’ll be good now…” Sam runs one finger down your slit, almost pressing in, silently waiting for you. “I must not cum until told, Sir. Please… please…” Sam gives you a pleased smile and dives back in between your legs. His tongue is agonisingly skilled, licking and thrusting in and out of your pussy, occasionally grazing his teeth against your sensitive bundle of nerves. You moan and shift on the bed above him, biting your lip so hard you taste blood as you try to stop yourself from swearing. “Ooohhh ffff…Sa-Sir… please…” Sam looks up at you with hooded eyes, lapping leisurely at your clit. “Yes, Y/N? You’re getting close aren’t you, baby? Remember your lesson, show me what you’ve learnt…” He purrs between your legs, his lips and chin glistening with your juices. You whimper with your need to be filled, for Sam to fuck you through the mattress and finally let you come. 

Sam leans back in, now pressing two fingers into your dripping, pulsing slit, slowly fucking you with his fingers whilst his mouth assaults your clit. Your legs are trembling as you can feel your orgasm building in your belly. Your body shines with sweat and your chest and belly heave as you pant loudly, hands fisting in the sheets. “Oh sir… please… please… Sir please I can’t last much longer please oh god Sam…” You mewl desperately. Sam sighs and pulls back, running his fingers up and down your folds as he contemplates your trembling body. “Very well, you’ve been such a good girl this evening. My good little slut.” He stands up and shrugs off his suit jacket and kicks off his shoes so he can finally get his suit pants and boxer shorts off properly. He gestures with his head for you to move up the bed properly as he tugs the tie from his collar and tosses it onto the floor with the rest of his clothes. 

You scramble backwards up the bed until you’re leaning on the pillows, your eyes never leaving Sam, watching eagerly as he kneels on the end of the bed and crawls up towards you. You lick your lips as his thick erection brushes against your leg as Sam kneels over you, hands either side of your shoulders. You moan in pleasure as he leans down and starts kissing you hungrily, pressing his tongue into your mouth and you can still taste yourself on his lips and tongue. Sam fucks your mouth with his tongue as your fingers scrabble to undo the buttons of his shirt, the last piece of clothing left on his body. Sam groans your name into your mouth as you get the shirt undone and push it from his shoulders, and he leans back, breaking the kiss for a moment to yank the shirt off completely and throw it somewhere behind himself. He dives back down to your throat, kissing and sucking greedily, and you cry out in desperate relief as you feel him suddenly sheathe his cock inside your pussy. He fills you completely, and there is a slight tingle from where he stretches you. “Oh fuck yes Sam please… sir… fuck me… fuck me Sir… please… fuck me…” You beg, your nails digging into his shoulder blades as you clutch him to you, your legs locking around his hips. Sam shifts then begins a punishingly hard and fast rhythm, pounding in and out of you; neither of you have enough control left by now, you both just need to finish. You cry out with every thrust into your pussy. “C’mon baby, cum for me, cum around my dick. Let me feel your pussy tighten around my big cock as I cum inside you… oh god Y/N… fuck I’m close too fuck… yes… ngh…” Sam shouts your name as his cock pulses inside you, and you come with him, moaning and gasping as your delayed orgasm rips through your whole body, your vision whiting out briefly. 

Sam slumps on top of you, and you don’t care for now that he’s too heavy and kind of squashing you, you’re still high from your orgasm, everything fuzzy and good and sensitive. Sam moans softly into the junction of your neck and shoulder as he finally pulls his softening dick from your pussy, and the sudden emptiness and movement draws a whimper from you, even though you know you’re both too tired to do anything else about it for now. Sam nuzzles the bite marks he’s left on your neck and clavicle, laving them gently with his tongue. “You okay?” He murmurs, hands stroking through your hair and up and down your sides. You nod slowly after a moment, “Mmhmm. My ass hurts a bit still but it’s not too bad…” You mumble, feeling yourself falling into a blissful post-sex sleep haze. You turn your head to kiss Sam softly, and you see guilt in his eyes. “Sorry, I thought you were ok with it, and I figured you’d use the safe-word if I got too much…” He whispers, cupping your ass gently with one hand as he tucks you against him. You sigh and snuggle closer, kissing his chest, running your tongue over his anti-possession tattoo. “Sam, I told you, I’m okay. Like you said, I didn’t use the word because I knew I could handle it, and I wanted to see if I could push my tolerance a little bit…” The guilt fades in his eyes a little but he accepts your words and pulls the covers up over you both. “You were amazing Sam…” you murmur against the radiator of his chest, wrapping your arm around his waist. Sam smiles and kisses the top of your head. “So were you, baby. Now get to sleep. We’ve got lots of research to do tomorrow.” You groan as you remember the hunt you were supposed to be working on and the last thing you remember before falling asleep is the vibration of Sam’s quiet chuckle rumbling against your forehead.


End file.
